1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a portable desk, and specifically to a portable desk that is sized to receive a laptop computer and includes a desk top support member to change the pitch and angle of the desktop.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the introduction of laptop computers and notebook computers and wireless service, it is a common practice to utilize a laptop computer or notebook computer in a variety of different environments other than office or a residential office. It is possible to sit almost anywhere in order to utilize the laptop computer.
Various devices are shown in the prior art to support a laptop computer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,556 issued Feb. 23, 1988, shows an adjustable table for utilizing a laptop. Examples are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,786 issued Feb. 4, 1997, for a laptop desk and U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,050 issued Feb. 1, 2000, for an adjustable table. These devices are not very portable and for their purpose are complex in structure.
The invention described in this application provides a portable desk that has a non-complex structure to easily change the pitch and angle of the desktop especially for supporting a laptop computer or notebook computer or book.